


Windows in Heaven

by tattoodblackheart



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, bechloe - Freeform, this is some deep shit y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoodblackheart/pseuds/tattoodblackheart
Summary: Chloe Beale was in love with Beca Mitchell for as long as she can remember, together for as long as she can remember. But what does she do when Beca just isn't here anymore. How does a person get over a loss? Do you just move on or what? 6 years together and they never missed an anniversary. Until today.





	Windows in Heaven

6 years together and they never missed an anniversary. Until today. 

Chloe sat in her room she shared with Beca. The photos that hung on the wall from memories they’d captured together. Their vacation to Paris, Beca's surprise trip back home from her insane touring schedule at New Years, their trip to Florida to meet Chloe’s family for the first time and so many more. 

Now all of that would be for nothing. 

___________________________ 

Chloe woke up that day, it wasn’t like any other day, she knew she had to be strong, for herself, for Beca. 

She pulled herself out of bed and shuffled her way towards their, her, bathroom, she tried to divert her eyes away from the mirror but always found herself looking at her own reflection. Broken. Defeated. A shell of a human that feels like they’re nothing but caught in the carcass of emotional wreckage. 

As Chloe held onto the sink she caught sight of her own hollow bloodshot eyes, she couldn’t remember the last time they had any life in them. The bright vibrant blue that used to be adored so much, were now faded and dimming every day. She turned the faucet on and dabbed some cold water onto her eyes, looking back down at the sink half expecting it to run red, washing the bloodshot from her eyes. But nothing. She turned it off and dragged herself back to their, her, bedroom, before opening the closet and yanking out a jacket to put over her old Barden t-shirt. 

As she pulled it out she heard something fall to the floor, she bent down, pushing aside some old boxes when her breath hitched in her throat when her eyes fell upon what it was. As she hesitantly took a hold of it and bought it close to her chest, she was flooded with memories of which it held. Beca wearing nothing but that hoodie and her underwear, Beca falling asleep on the couch late at night with the hood pulled up slightly over her disheveled black hair, Beca wearing it all the time. The way Beca would.. Oh.. Beca. 

As Chloe whispered out her name she let out a sob that she hadn’t realised she’d been holding back, clutching onto Beca’s old hoodie she let her head fall back against the closet door as she shut her eyes and became overwhelmed by her own cries. She cast her eyes over to the bed they once shared, she could just see them curled up between the sheets, her head leant against Beca’s shoulder, listening to her heartbeat, or fighting off sleep or just talking. 

She couldn’t do this right now, she couldn’t lose herself when she had to be strong today. After wiping her face and getting back onto her feet, Chloe closed the closet door and pulled Beca’s hoodie on, relishing in how baggy it was on her, she slipped her old canvas shoes on and headed for the door, grabbing her keys and out of their, her, apartment. Making her way down to the parking lot she got lost in the thought of how normal it felt to actually be going somewhere, she hadn’t left the apartment in months, well barely, she didn’t leave to see friends, or her parents, or to do any form of grocery shopping, the only time any new food would enter the apartment would be if her Mom came by with some grocery bags, but other than that she’d only leave the place to go to work. 

______________________________ 

Chloe made it down to the parking lot and on autopilot made it towards Beca’s 1969 Ford Mustang, she always did have a thing for old vintage cars. Without hesitation she unlocked it, opened the door and climbed into the driver's seat, she sat there for a while just taking in the surroundings of the empty car, of just her and an empty passenger seat. She can’t remember ever being in this car if it wasn’t with Beca. 

She looked over at the passenger seat and could remember the first time she’d sat in that tattered, worn leather chair. It was in the fall and Beca had took her out on their first date, well Chloe called it a date Beca always referred to it as, “Now this is to test to see if my Mom likes you if not then this can’t go anywhere” she said with that trademark smirk plastered across her face. She’d took them to the diner where her Mom, Joyce, worked, now you’d think the first date with someone you like wouldn’t be where their parent worked but it was wonderful. Not only did Chloe get to see what Beca was like even more but she could see where she got all of her wonderful traits from, and also she saw how warm Joyec was towards her and Beca being a possible thing. Something Chloe’s mother would never be. They’d had their time at the diner but when Beca drove her home and leaned across the console to put her hand around Chloe’s neck lightly and pressed her lips against hers, Chloe knew that she didn’t want to be anywhere that wasn’t near Beca Mitchell. 

Chloe pulled herself out of her daydream and opened up the glove compartment on the passenger's side, car documents, various crap that hadn’t been cleared out from journey’s, movie stubs, candy wrappers and right at the back. Beca’s bracelet that she always kept in the car that she swore kept her safe and from driving into a tree or off a cliff. I guess sometimes good luck charms wear off, she thought. But nevertheless, Chloe pulled it out, shut the glove compartment and hung it from the mirror. Now she’d have Beca in the vision constantly. Just like she did when she was a passenger. She put the key in the ignition and bought the car to life, steadied her hands on the steering wheel and pulled the car out of the underground parking lot and out into the outside, a place so unfamiliar to Chloe that she wasn’t sure for a second that she liked it. 

______________________________ 

She drove for a good 20 minutes until she arrived at where she needed to be, a place so alien to her that just looking at the place sent a chill down her spine. She pulled the keys out the ignition and climbed out the car, locking it, stuffing her hands into the pocket of the hoodie and taking a deep breath as she made her through the grounds. She’d only ever been here with Joyce but never on her own, she could never brave it. As she trudged along the decaying grass she set her eyes on it, stopping just in front. 

“Hey.. Becs..” – It was a silly thing to do she thought, to start a conversation. 

“I haven't been to see you in a while and I'm sorry about that.. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I let you down. I’m sorry that you’re not here because god if you were I wouldn’t be like this. I feel so broken Bec, I don’t do anything anymore I don’t see people, I barely eat, I stay in bed constantly because it’s the only place I feel like I’m close to you, I feel so empty without you here and all because of that stupid selfish fucking prick that was driving too fast and took your life! Your good life, the good life we made together! I hate that this is our first anniversary together since that shit storm came down on us and this is how we’re spending it!” - At this point she was nearly yelling into thin air, tears slowly making their way down her face. 

“Joyce misses you a lot.. She needs you at home, she's not as strong as she used to be. She's a fighter though you and I both know that, but she needs someone to look after her, I feel terrible that I don’t go and help her more because of how much she did for me when I was having a hard time with my parents and with this whole fucked situation, she’s almost like another Mom to me. I know you’d help her if you were here but I guess you wouldn’t have to.. But I’ll change that this second Beca I promise you I’ll help her.” – Chloe paused for a second as if waiting for a response. 

“I know I know I have to put my life first but this isn't fair Beca! Not at all! Nothing about this is fair! Nothing! I want you back!! Why'd you have to go so soon!? Just come back for a little while okay? That's all I ask alright? Just come be with us for a bit longer, let your Mom hear you laugh and smile, let me hear and see that too, let me just hold you on last time. But I know you'll give it your everything... Cause that's all you ever did. " – She closed her eyes and let her tears subside, taking in a deep breath and opening them again, before letting the smallest of smiles crack through her face, a sad smile, but a smile regardless. She always smiled around Beca. Even if it was now. 

“You are my hero, Becs. I love you so so much. Save a seat for me when I get to heaven."


End file.
